


Tulong

by LaiDen



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaiDen/pseuds/LaiDen
Summary: You know, it pays to help a dear friend.





	Tulong

**Author's Note:**

> This was a previous work that was only a screenshot. Needed to move it here haha

With his broken hand, Joven didn't know how to deal with his situation. It was all the colonel's fault actually. Vicente kept giving Joven the looks during dinner. The young photogtapher couldn't contain the dark thoughts swirling in his head. He'd feel the eyes of the soldier scour every inch of his body and this made him all hot and bothered.

"Paano na 'to?" He sat in his room alone after dinner. He had a bulge. It hurts and he needs to release it fast. He heard a knock on the door and Vicente let himself in. Joven had to quickly cover his lower regions.

"Kolonel. Napadaan po kayo." Joven tried to calm himself but the soldier's presence wasn't helping.

"Napansin ko kasi na parang masama ang pakiramdam mo. Tignan mo, namumula ka na." Vicente asked with concern. He stepped towards Joven and attempted to reach for his forehead but Joven flinched. He didn't need any more physical contact with the kolonel for he might burst there and then.

"M-maayos lang po ako. Huwag na po kayo magalala." He tried his hardest to brush off the colonel but Vicente was persistent. He always wanted to look out for Joven but the reason for it, he does not know.

"Masakit ba tiyan mo? Bakit parang kanina ka pa humahawak dyan?" Vicente tried to pry off the blankets that was covering Joven's bulge. Vicente's strength won and, there, a noticable bump was in between Joven's legs. Joven quickly covered his bulge again but the colonel already saw it.

"Uh, kaya ko na 'to kolonel." Joven sheepishly made an excuse.

"Sigurado ka ba?" Vicente was deciding between pursuing the problem further or letting it be. It looked painful.

"Kakayanin po."

"Tulungan na kita dyan" Joven was taken aback with Vicente's statement. He wanted to help with what?

"A-ano po?"

"Tulungan kitang mawala yan." Something came over Vicente's eyes. Joven couldn't decipher what it was but it enlarged his you-know-what. Joven gulped.

It was a very tempting offer.

"Hindi na ho. Nakakahiya naman po sa inyo" Vicente sat beside him and Joven squirmed. What a tempting devil.

"Sige na. Halika na rito at alam kong lalong sumasakit 'yan habang tumatagal." Vicente patted the space between his legs, urging for Joven to sit there.

"K-kailangan ko po bang gawin 'yan?"

"Mas mapapadali kasi kung sa ganitong posisyon natin gagawin" This was a lie. Vicente really just wanted to cradle Joven. The voice of reason flew out of Joven's head. He complied and felt Vicente's chest against his back. He could feel the hammering of the colonel's heart. Vicente started to unbuckle Joven's pants. The younger one's breath hitched as Vicente started to touch and rub his erect penis.

"Ano nararamdaman mo, Joven?" Vicente's husky voice flowed through Joven's shaking body.

"K-koronel..." Joven was starting to get lost. Every thought that came to his mind became muddled and turned to Vicente's every move. His hot breath on Joven's neck, the vigorous sensation he is feeling, the care that lines Vicente's voice. Joven knows he is close. He started to quiver.

"Gusto mo ba akong tumigil?" The Vicente that was first caring now turned to a teasing tone. Knowing Joven was breathless made him want to ilicit more reactions. Joven shook his head. He wanted to finish this because he might crave more of the colonel and do more...tasteful things.

"Mm--ah!" Joven covered his mouth as pleasure ran through his whole body.

"Hinaan mo lang ang boses mo, nagpapahinga na sila" Joven covered his mouth to minimize the sound of their activity. He drew a breathe through his teeth. The air smelled like the colonel and sex.

"Ah!" Finally, Joven came. Vicente's hands were both covered in cum. Joven also felt something warm and sticky behind his back. They were both breathless and their hearts were beating like crazy. It was Vicente who spoke first.

 

"Gusto mo rin ba akong tulungan?"


End file.
